


News

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark, Drabble, Evil Laughter, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midgardians news would have their day with this, he was sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Loki panted as he stopped moving and Stark clung to him, moaning his name. With their previous encounters it had taken him some time to gain the Midgardian's trust, but this would make it well worth the wait. He leaned down looking into the pleasure-hazed grey eyes, innocently asking, "More ?"

Stark nodded vigorously so he pushed down the man's shoulders and started thrusting again. At first his slow increase in strength and pace was just a vague pressure, second a look of pained alarm as tailbone and spinal column started creaking, on the third Stark's ribs cracked while his organs ripped apart. He laughed while an orgasm washed through him, while the life faded from Stark's eyes. Victorious, breathless, he hissed, "You should have respected your elder, Stark. You were never going to outlive me, you were never going to out-plan me !" 

The Midgardians news would have their day with this, he was sure. Well, he'd had his pleasure and his revenge. The only thing that would possibly make it better would be spying on his brother's and the rest of the Asinine Avengers' reactions. Unfortunately, he had to return home least Heimdall wonder what had happened to 'Odin'. 


End file.
